The Red of a Scarlett
by Naenia99
Summary: A girl being thrown away by her own mother because of her weirdness,found love and shelter under a caring woman, Madam Red, but sadly she died leaving her with just an old letter written for her."My dear, of course my red hair is beautiful but yours are truly a gift...A color darker than vermilion, a soft and more subtle than crimson and even brighter than red.."(CHP 5 NEW)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, its naenia here,yahoot!well this is my not-so-second story without*cough**betareader*cough* and I really wanted to write this one since it's been bothering me for a week and it's been a really hectic week for me because of the piled work*looking at my desk full with paperwork* and I know writing another story will absolutely increasing the load amount of work...BUT I STILL WANTED TO WRITE THIS ONE!...and so, this story was born...and so my lovely readers out there, enjoy...(any comment of review is appreciated)**

**Kuroshitsuji is not mine in any way...It belongs to Yana Taboso, the wonderful creator of this wonderful anime.**

* * *

_"Drip...drip.." _ The sound of water dripping slowly blends along with the rhythm of silence in a worn out room. The old, musty smell giving me a sense of familiarity since this is the room which I have been living when I was little.

My turquoise eyes, glances every each of the cracks that spread through the walls and the torn out wallpaper that almost ripped out from its base. Sadness filled inside my heavy heart as I look down to my feet and see my ragged brown shoe with my toes poking out from the leathery material. I sighed, raking through my hair slowly and suddenly, I see something on the surface of the cracked walls.

"What is that..." I said as my body moves on its own towards the anomaly. My finger touches the surface of the cracked walls and tracing it slowly. I feel something bumped underneath my fingers and I retract my fingers quickly, away from the cracks.

"A...Paper?" using my thumb and my index finger, I pull it slowly and behold... a neatly folded paper with a tracing of a certain colour which I assume the ink used to write this letter. I slowly unfold it, trying to execute it as gentle as possible trying to avoid ripping this old-looking paper.

My eyes widen as I see the writing inside the paper and the ink use to write each of the cursive letter...Red. A red ink which I know well and the person related to this hidden letter.

"_My dearest Lili,_

_First of all, I would like to apologise to you dear, I couldn't be the one for you..._

_I'm sorry Lili...I know right now, when you read my letter, you have already grown up to be a person you wanted to be. Don't be sad my dear, just smile along the way of your life and have faith with yourselves. Your gift is your strength and don't doubt it even for a second and always remember...I love you...My dearest red flower, a colour darker than vermillion and brighter than red, Lilian Scarlett..."_

_-Angelina-_

"A-Aunt...Angie.." my voice cracked out with disbelieve as my eyes repeatedly scanning through every each of the words that have been written neatly. There is no doubt about it, it's her writing.

Why did you write this letter Aunt Angie, why didn't you face me...Why..

_Flashback.._

_"Why did they call you Madam Red, Aunt Angie? Shouldn't they address you by your name?" a girl around 8 years-old asking a red-haired woman with curiosity as she scratches her head, feeling confuse with the current situation._

_"Well Lili, it's common for them to call me that, since I loved red and my attire always consist of the colour red, see?" the red-haired woman turn towards the girl and showing her red dress with her red hat._

_"Umm...You're right Aunt Angie, your hair is also red and it's so beautiful...Not like mine..." the girl look down to her feet with a sad face but she quickly raise her head up and smile brightly. "..Not that I care about that..." she said while smiling._

_The red-haired woman called Madam Red sighs and she hugged the small girl firmly._

_"My dear, of course my red hair is beautiful but, yours are truly a gift...A colour darker than vermillion, a soft and more subtle than crimson and even brighter than red...That's you, Lilian Scarlett.." she rubs the girl's back slowly while hugging her closer._

_"Aunt Angie..." the girl says suddenly, and Madam Red broke the hug, looking at the girl with a smile. _

_"Yes, Lili?" _

_"Promise me...That you will always live a-and someday y-you will introduce me to your nephew...I really wanted to meet him..." Lili stutters and holds a strand of her long, scarlet red hair nervously._

_"Of course Lili, you will definitely become friend with him and I warn you, he is the cutest boy ever..." she cooed and pinches Lili's cheeks._

_"Ouch, AUNT ANGIE!" she yells and started to chase the smiling, red-haired woman around._

_..._

My tears stream down to my face and I broke down crying, holding the crumple letter close to my chest.

"Why didn't you keep your promise to me Aunt Angie..." I said to no one with my sobbing voice and my tears dripping on to the crumple letter.

* * *

...**huhu...sad sad...its only the beginning...now review if you want to...hhihihhi~the ghost of review~**

**-peace, naenia-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea, IT'S A NEW CHP! and I feeling excited without any reasons, huh, feeling tired because of the presentation made and I'm feeling kinda worried by just looking at my lecturer's face when me and my friends present our slide...Seriously is it that bad, their faces just like what-da-hell, you kidding me bro...Im not, seriously..Well let us proceed with the new chp..**

**Enjoy and review...and if there is any question or ideas just pm me or review...ok..One more thing, I want to dedicate a lot of thanks to Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter for giving me those brilliant ideas and also foxchick1 for your review, thanks a bunch!:) and also to all my reader who followed my story..THANK YOU!**

**Now...Kuroshitsuji is not in any way mine...Because it's belong to the wonderful author, Yana Taboso...**

* * *

~What will happen if life doesn't give any chances for you? Or is it because of you, didn't choose any of the chances that life had given to you?~

...

I watch you sleeping peacefully inside a coffin, decorated with white flowers and today, I will be seeing you for the last time..

* * *

**Madam Red funeral...**

A red-haired woman wearing a white dress is lying inside a coffin with a peaceful expression on her face.

Sleeping...Is what will people says by just looking at her as serenity clearly radiates through her face and in front of the coffin, a girl with blonde hair and big green eyes sobbing quietly as she watches the red-haired woman with a sad expression.

"Aunt Anne..." the blond-haired girl whispers quietly under her breath and wipes away her already dried out tears with her handkerchief. Murmurs can be hear clearly as the front door opens up suddenly to reveal a boy with greyish blue hair and no older than 13, walks through the aisle while holding a seemingly red dress on his shoulder. He is wearing a black suit with a red rose pins to his breast pocket and he walks up towards the coffin without sparing any glance to his side.

"Ciel..." the blonde girl remarks silently.

"Is that Ciel Phantomhive"

"He's so young..."

"Is that a red dress..."

"How disrespectful..."

"..but everyone knows how she loved the colour red.."

The murmurs continue as he walks up to the coffin and place the red dress on to her chalk-white dress. He sits on the edge and bends slowly towards her, placing the red rose on to her red hair.

"Neither white nor plain dresses suit you..." the blue-haired boy leans closer to her face.

"What suits you is red...Passionate red, the colour of liquorice that burns the earth..." said the blue-haired boy as his forehead touches hers. A series of gasp resounds through the crowds as the whole place is bombarded (I don't know if I used the word correctly) with red petals.

...

* * *

"...Red suits you better Aunt Angie..." said a girl, hiding behind a pillar just a few distances away from the wooden coffin

* * *

"Rest well, Aunt Ann..." said blue-haired boy named Ciel.

* * *

Lilian's Pov.

I'm hiding behind this tall, white pillar and waiting patiently for my turn to `bid' her farewell.

I...I don't know whether I can bid her `good bye' for the second time, it's just my heart hurts... It hurts, Aunt Angie...

I startle from my thought as I notice the door opens up suddenly and see a young boy walking through the aisle while holding a red dress on his shoulder. My eyes widens, as I immediately recognize the red dress which resembles the one that Aunt Angie had worn before.

I continue to watch his back and see him settle down near her coffin and he place the red dress on her body to cover away her white-chalk dress.

"...Red suits you better Aunt Angie..." I said as I hide behind a pillar just a few distances away from the wooden coffin.

"I'm here Aunt Angie, it's me, Lilian..." I whispers quietly while looking in front towards the coffin and holding a stalk of red lily in my right hand and an old crumpled paper on my left hand.

My lips start to curve slowly into a smile as I see the scene in front of me and I move my legs forward and stands beside a blonde-haired girl. I glance lightly to my side and watch the girl face curiously as I notice her looking up with an astonished face. Then I realize, as I notice a speck of red all around me and I chuckles quietly.

"Aunt Angie, such a grand scene at your funeral...Just like you had told me before..."

...

_"I wanted it to rain with lots and lots of red petal during my funeral.."_

_"Is that a request Aunt Angie?" I asked her, feeling curious with her sudden statement._

_"Hohoh...Of course my dear Lili..."_

_"...but, I don't want to see you die. Who will teach me afterwards, hmm... I still wanted to take that test Aunt Angie and without you, it's impossible for me to pass that test a-and...To go through my life...I...I NEED YOU!" I lunge forward and hug her firmly with my arms around her waist tightly._

_"Hush dear, I'm just merely stating my will and I will not die easily. I'm a great doctor as you can see and don't say such thing Lilian, you will pass that test with or without me..."_

_I look up to her face and tilt my head. "Really? Even if I'm still a 13 years old kid?" I ask her._

_"Nonsense dear, you are a born to be a prodigy and I guarantee you, you will be the youngest female doctor in history..." my eyes glitters with excitement and I nod my head with a smile plastering at my face._

_"Aunt Angie, me too.."_

_"What is it dear?"_

_"I wanted it to rain petals...Lots and lots of flower petal during my wedding day and my funeral, how's that?" I smirked and seeing her eyebrows arched slightly._

_"You sure are troublesome one, you know that.."_

_"hehe, of course, I learn it from the best..."_

_..._

I shake my head lightly and smile as I lift my head, looking in front towards that particular blue-haired boy. Ah, he must be Aunt Angie's dearest nephew, Ciel. I notice him watching her intently with a serious face but still, he can't hide the sadness behind his single blue eye.

It's my turn huh. I stated silently and drag my legs with a slow and steady pace towards him. I walk pass him without sparing any glance and notice him looking at me suspiciously. I ignore him completely and continue to walk forward and finally stop in front of her.

"Aunt Angie, I'm here", moving my arm forward and place the red lily on top of her red dress, "I have read your letter that you had keep hidden for almost 5 years...You should have known, I'm really bad at searching something hidden.." I stated and show her the crumpled paper.

I move my hand towards my head and pull the hood off, letting my scarlet hair tumbles down to my shoulder. I look down to her face and hold her hand gently. Its' cold, your hands is so cold Aunt Angie, your hands which used to hold me tight always fills with warmth, now feels lifeless and cold. But beneath that coldness, I can still hear your warmth inside my heart.

I close my eyes and suddenly an unknown images flashing in front of my eyes and I can clearly see a strange man with long red hair standing side by side with Aunt Angie. He is laughing while holding a...Chainsaw?

The image changes and this time I can see Ciel, standing beside a black clad man whom I assume his butler. He is saying something and I can't seem to understand it clearly but the scene quickly changes into something horrible.

Blood...A lot of blood seeping out from Aunt Angie's body and she's lying on the wet cobbled stone, lifeless. I gasp and stumble a few steps backward, effectively pulling my hand away from her.

He's the one who did this to you...

...

_"What a shame Madam Red, I thought you are different but you are not...Almost the same like the other women huh...All those women you killed but couldn't even kill this brat..." the red haired man said lazily with his chainsaw resting at his shoulder and yanking her red coat roughly_

_"Now then", he smiled deviously and showing his sharp teeth, "Let us have some fun, shall we" he stated and lunge towards the black clad man._

_..._

My trembling hand covers my mouth and my eyes widen in disbelieve.

No way, she died because of him. The same person that I had seen before and I thought he is her acquaintance.

"No way..."

_Flashback...(Lilian 8 years old)_

_"Umm...You're right Aunt Angie, your hair is also red and it's so beautiful...Not like mine..." I looked down to my feet with a sad face but I quickly raise my head up and smile brightly. "..Not that I care about that..." I said and giving her a wide smile._

_I can hear she sighed lightly and she wraps her arm around me._

_ "My dear, of course my red hair is beautiful but, yours are truly a gift...A colour darker than vermillion, a soft and more subtle than crimson and even brighter than red...That's you, Lilian Scarlett.." I freeze suddenly and see an image of a man with red hair, standing beside Aunt Angie with a devious smile on his face._

_"Aunt Angie..." _

_"Yes, Lili?" _

_Should I ask her about him...Or should I keep it, ummm...maybe he's her friend but..._

_"Promise me...That you will always live a-and someday y-you will introduce me to your nephew...I really wanted to meet him" Damn it, I'm stuttering aren't I?_

_I look at her nervously and start to hold some strands of my long scarlet hair. She looks at me with a smiling face and pats my head lightly._

_"Of course Lili, you will definitely become friend with him and I warn you, he is the cutest boy ever..." she cooed and pinches my cheek...Hard._

_"Ouch, AUNT ANGIE!"_

_..._

Oh no, not `that' again. I'm such a freak, weird...Why did I have to see all of that, tch..DAMN IT!

I clench my hand tightly and grit my teeth out of frustration. Why didn't I tell her at that time...

"Who is that girl?"

"Her hair it's red..."

"No, it's scarlet..."

"I've heard about a girl with scarlet hair from my friends"

"Is it?"

"She is known as Madam Red disciple and a prodigy"

"Why is that?"

"The youngest female doctor in training..."

My ears quickly caught on that particular word and I turn my back, seeing the crowd of people whispering among themselves and their eyes watching me like a predator. I shake my head lightly, trying to discard all that negative thinking.

I frown lightly and turns my back again, watching my dearest aunt for the last time. Truth to be told, she is more like my saviour than a merely woman. She never treats me like a 'thing' that my mother used to treat me. I'm ranting useless thing right now, heh...

I sigh and smile sadly while touches her hand lightly. I feel sad, yes, but I will not let this sadness brings me down and I will prove to her that I will be a person that she will be proud of.

"Miss Scarlett, is it?" I turn my head towards the voice and see someone standing behind me with a stern face.

"Yes, that's me..."

* * *

**_Whooot!_****finish chp 2 and we will going to proceed to the next one...hehe..and Oh, if any of you notice one single detail that I put inside this chp then you are very observant...One single detail that makes no sense at all...hehe, should I make it a contest?or not, well it's up to you guys, my beautiful and lovely reader, if you want to find the answer...**

**If you guessed it correctly, I will answer any question you want to ask(anything you want to ask, just ask away, even if you want to ask about myself, hehe I dont mind at all)...now then, GHOSTIE!**

_**~please review...ouhhhh...~Im tired doing this review thingy~*yawns* review if you want, if not...**_

**_I WILL HUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!...~I'm just Kiddin_****g ~.0o.~**

**-peace Naenia-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my sweet rainbow marshmallow, ****Chp 3 is up! and I want to thank you all for supporting me and giving those inspirational review, especially for the guest, thank you for reading and I'm awesome at singing, you rockz! and those who followed my story, THANK YOU! and lots and lots of hug to you all!:)**

**Now, let us begin...and enjoy..**

**Kuroshitsuji...mine...ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

* * *

"Yes, that's me..." a tall man looking around thirty greets me with a stern face. His long brown hair is tie into a loose ponytail and his green eyes looking at me straight. My eyes widen a bit as I recognize this man and starts sweating nervously.

"O-...Owh...Mr. Wiley, umm, how are you?" I said nervously, seeing his stern face and his already narrowed eyes. He sighs heavily before he motions his hand to go outside. I nod my head and follow him while giving a last glance towards Aunt Angie's face.

Rest in peace Aunt Angie, I will be visiting you again and dig out the fact about your death. Revenge, I don't know about that but firstly, I will ask that red-haired man myself and know the truth about that. Wish me luck and great news Aunt Angie, I pass my last test and will be qualified as a doctor. My dream and yours finally come true. Thank you...Aunt -..._Mother_...

A single tear slid down to my cheek and I turn my back, walking away from her as I see her smiling image replays back in my mind.

* * *

_I see your eye, looking at me...That beautiful, single blue eye that remain cold without any sparks of emotion, watching me cautiously and a black knight shrouded with darkness stands right next to you._

_Secret is the thing that you hide from people and I can almost see it, your secret behind that blue eye of yours..._

_I hate it, knowing something that is hidden because sometimes those secrets can be a sharp knife that can stab through your heart, leaving you with only sadness bleeding through your wounded heart._

* * *

...

"Young master, you looked somewhat annoyed, is there something wrong?" a black clad man voice out his mind after seeing his young master frowning continuously. The `young master' arches his eyebrows slightly and glance towards the black clad man with his blue eye.

He sighs and taps his cane on to the smooth surface of the marble flooring.

"It's just...Nothing to be concerned of Sebastian..." the blue eye boy replies and turns his back slightly. A small smile creeps slowly to Sebastian face as he sees the young boy hesitates when answering his question.

"...Or is because of that particular red-haired girl that you meet earlier?" he added and smirks as he sees the blue eye boy turns his face to meet him.

He closes his eye and looking down to his feet. He sighs quietly before looking up towards Sebastian face. Blue meets red and their eyes looking towards each other straight.

"Is everything ready for the funeral?" he asks casually and his eyebrows arch slightly.

Sebastian smiles his usual smile and bows a bit. "Yes, everything is prepared..."

* * *

...

"Lilian Scarlett, do you know what have you done ?!" a stern voice can be hear clearly as it directs towards the scarlet haired girl. She's rubbing her head lightly while looking down nervously.

"_Sigh..._Seriously Scar, you made a lot of people worried about you...You suddenly barged out from the office after receiving your certificate and then rejects the request that Director General gives to you...What is wrong with you.." the brown-haired man sighs as he sees her looking down to her feet.

"I'm sorry but I have an emergency at that time and you should have known Mr. Wiley, why I rejected that request...Such bothersome..." she brushes her hair lightly with her fingers and sighs heavily.

"..but don't you know about the advantage of becoming a personal doctor for a noble family...Fame, money, respect from people and you told him that you better off become an ordinary doctor, that's insane!" he frantically explains and anxiety spreads through his face.

"Calm down Mr. Wiley, your blood pressure is not stable yet and restrain yourself from getting too excited about something...and yes, I did tell him that" ,she hears a groan coming from the man, "...but, it doesn't mean that I will reject a request coming from a noble that needs a treatment, I'm just trying to be a normal doctor that help everyone and not a selfish, stuck up doctor that help people just because of money..." she explains and turn her back slightly,

"...also, just because I'm being nominated as the `youngest female doctor' it doesn't mean that you can just hand me over to some noble family or rich people, I'm a human, a doctor and not a thing..." she glance towards the man and frowns lightly.

She sees Mr. Wiley looking down, feeling guilty all of a sudden and she places her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, you wanted me to have a good life and living in a good condition but it doesn't mean I can't have a good life if I become an ordinary hospital doctor..." she explains and smiles gently.

"I-...I'm terribly sorry about that Scar, it's just you have lived in such hardship before and I thought it's a chance for you to take and change your way of life..." Scar's eyebrows arches and she laughs suddenly.

"Oh Mr. Wiley, it's just funny the way you talk about chances in life and why am I telling this, it's because we are the same, we rejects and turn down the chance that life have given to us..." Mr. Wiley looks at her weirdly before his eyes widens and realizes something.

"H-...How do you..."

She smiles sadly before she opens her mouth again, "There's a line that you shouldn't cross and if you do..." she narrows her eyes and look at him with a serious face, "You will lose all the chances in your life...Forever" she said and turn her back slowly. She walks with a slow pace towards the crowd as they are circling around the carriage.

'_Either future or the past, she sees it like scenery unfold in front of her eyes, nothing can escape from her sight...Including the one that is hidden'_

Those word ringing inside his head and dumbfounded as he hears her last statement while continues to watch her retreating back.

`What did you hide from me Scar and what does Madam Red means by that...' he thought silently.

* * *

Lilian's Pov.

"Tch...So much trouble and I thought had settles everything with the Director General..." I mumble under my breath, pulling my hood up to my head and cover away my hair. After her funeral, I've decided walk around this place rather than bawling my eyes out with tears. I'm not that weak and besides, she will definitely scold me if I continue to act like that.

"Huh...What will I do now, hmm...?" I tilt my head and squints my eyes as I see two figures standing in front of a grave and I'm sure I have seen that person before. I creep closer towards them and my legs halts suddenly.

I try to move my legs as quickly as I can and sprint out from this place but...

"You!" a voice call out and I freeze on spot. I bit my lips and looking down, trying to avoid this person gaze.

"I...Umm, just walking around?" I reply, still looking down to my feet and my hood covers some part of my face.

"It's rude to talk without looking at the person whom you are talking to..." I hear a voice talking to me, a voice belongs to a boy but the tone use sounds much more mature and older.

My turquoise eyes meet a single blue and he's looking at me with a frown on his face. I lift my chin up and watch him closely, feeling annoyed with that kind of face.

* * *

**Done,chp 3 and I'm feeling excited, YAHOOT!Two weeks before holiday and can't wait to see my home and my family of course...Heheh and since there is no answers for the question at chp 2, then just stay tune for the next chp and yes, the answer for that question have something to do with her and this story, Can't wait to show you the twist of this story...hoho...**

**_~yea, I can't believe this story is somehow twisted at the end...Twisted mind of this crazy author...~_**

**_-_****hohoh, ghostie, do you want me to tor-...I mean told you about the other day events...hmm..**

**_~stay tune and don't forget to review, your review is her fuel to write this story, alright review!~_**

**_-_****peace, Naenia-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my star of golden shine of happiness, first of all I want to apologise for the late update**

**-kneeled down and clasped both hands-**

**I'm soooo sorry I've got a lot of things I have to settle down and I take about WEEKS to write this one, IM SORRY!**

**...and now back to the story...oh and don't forget to review alright, just give me some ideas of what should I put next, I appreciate all your lovely reviews and thank you for reviewing and following my story, you guys rockz!Wohoot!**

**sit back, read and enjoy...**

**Kuroshitsuji is not mine...**

* * *

My turquoise eyes meet a single blue and he's looking at me with a frown on his face. I lift my chin up and watch him closely, feeling annoyed with that kind of face.

"What is it?" I ask boldly without adding any honorific and notice the black clad man who stands beside the boy smiles amusingly.

"Who are you" the blue-eye boy asks.

"I'm nobody..." I reply and seeing him frowns deeply as he hear my answer. He glares dangerously and holding his cane a bit too tight, maybe trying to suppress himself from charging directly towards me and seriously, what did I do wrong?

"Excuse me miss, I'm asking you a question and answer me seriously.." he ask with an annoyed expression and I shrug my shoulder.

"Maybe, if you ask me a bit more polite and I shall answer your question...Is that alright with you?" I lift my head and smirking lightly. A frown appears on his delicate feature and he sighs before looking at me with a more diplomatic face rather than I-want-to-bash-you face.

"I apologise, it seems that I was being rude to you miss.."

"Scarlett, my name is Scarlett.." I reply and he raises his eyebrow before continuing.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhive..." an Earl, wow, young much...

"Ah, an Earl huh...I have never meet one before, well I suppose I should introduce myself formally. My name is Lilian Scarlett, I'm a normal human being with a dream to be a person...Summarise it, I'm just a normal citizen..."I said straightforwardly without any humor and sarcastic added.

I glance towards his side and seeing a tall man with black suit smiling, maybe feeling amuse with my sudden uncomprehending answer. The young earl seems to notice and clears his throat.

"This is my butler, Sebastian Michealis"

"Oh, pretty neat, lucky you earl such a good-looking butler..." I have said it without thinking and hear a chuckle coming from the black clad man.

"I'm flattered Miss Scarlett, well then, let me introduce myself...Just like my master said, I'm his butler Sebastian Michealis, the head butler of the Phantomhive family..." hmm, impressive..

"Well then young earl is that sufficient for you or do you need to ask anything else?" I ask while looking at the orange sky.

"What is your relationship with Madam Red?" I suddenly stop moving and lower my head to look at the young earl.

"Nothing for you to be concern of, excuse me, I better get going..."I reply and turn my back slowly not until a hand latch on to my wrist and pull it harshly.

I wince and grab the hand that grips my wrist but it's futile as I raise my head and see that the hand belongs to the black clad man. I feel fear immediately as his hand hold mine and pull me closer to him. He leans closer to my face and whispers something.

"..Don't be rude, my master is just asking since Madam Red is his beloved aunt, of course he wanted to know if any of her friends or acquaintance visits her since he sees you during the ceremony.." he stops and leans even closer to my ear, "furthermore, you are Madam Red's disciple and the youngest female student to be appointed as a doctor, your ability attracts young master interest.." he remarks and take a step back away from me. I watch him with a wide eye and nod my head slightly.

" I guess it's already late and do you mind young master, to invite her to stay for a while, since she's already agree to tell you about her connection with Madam Red..." he ask and the boy nods his head before turning his back and walking towards the gate.

"If you may, Miss Scarlett" he gesture his hands for me to move in front and I nods my head.

"A-Ah...I guess so..." I move my legs awkwardly and watching his back as he walks in front of me.

His gesture and movement, everything is perfect...Too perfect...

He held his hand to me and helping me to get in to the carriage. I sit comfortably in front of the young earl and watch the scenery outside the window without looking at him. I slowly move my gaze down to my lap and see my hands trembling slightly.

'Demon...'

"Is there something wrong Miss Scarlett?" Ciel asks and I try to move my lips but there is no answer coming out from my mouth. I bit my lips and sigh lightly.

"Nothing...Nothing young Earl..." I reply and clasping both of my hands together.

Why...Why is he hiring a demon as his butler, or is it...

* * *

_The tears would not come_

_since this farewell didn't seem significant_

_since it felt so inconsequential_

_A pleasant goodbye ultimately there can be no such thing_

_If I had known, I would have cried it all out then_

_At that time, that I was already a part of your ending_

_Was a story only I didn't know.._

_~the story only I didn't know-iu~_

* * *

...

_"Child, you have been given a gift, a pair of gift for you to use and it will benefit you during your journey" said a bodiless voice that sounds like a voice of a kind old man._

_"What kind of gift is that?" I ask and hear a small but gentle laugh echoing all around me._

_"Why child, don't you like gifts? A gift given to you so that it can help you during your journey there..." the old man said and I tilt my head._

_"What kind of journey? You see, I thought being dead has only one journey, which is either going to hell or heaven...So, am I going down there?" I ask and cower slightly, afraid of his incoming answer._

_"No child, I'm afraid your time has not come yet and it's a problem that occur right now" he pauses, " You see, you shouldn't have come to that place and die in the first place, something has trigger it and the effect goes to you my dear..." he explain and at that time a question mark floods all around me._

_"Huh, what kind if trigger? Wait, WHAT! I shouldn't die in the first place! What does it means?!" _

_"It means, you supposedly still live and not died yet and now, child, calm down so that I can explain it to you..." he reply in soft and gentle way that makes me calm down immediately._

_He explains all the detail and all the information that I have never known before and it makes my eyes widen as the truth sets in my mind._

_"God, this is...this is bad.."_

_"I know and that's why I send you there to find the trigger that set you in this condition, and now child, hear my words clearly and don't ever forget about it..._

_My beautiful child, _

_Your hardship has built you to become a stronger person that can go through any obstacle in your life with a serene and beautiful smile on your face, although the pain sears through every inch of your body. You live truthful to yourself and never given up with your life although your pain almost kills your sanity._

_Patient is the key to your successful life and many people envy you although their lives is even easier than yours...but sadly, it is the reason why you have become in this condition. I feel sorry for you my child and did something unforgivable. I manage to stop your time of life and pull you here, so that I can help you to regain back your life before._

_To help you, I have given you two gifts that you can use to find the missing trigger, first, your memory, knowledge and ability during your time in your world will remain with you inside your new body. Second, I've given you a pair of hands for you to heal and a pair of hands for you to kill and it's up to you on how will you use it..."_

_"..a pair of hand to heal and a pair of hands to kill?"_

_"Yes, my child and when the time comes, you have to kill the trigger that cause all this problem and you have to eliminate it before it kills you, do you understand, child?"_

_"..yes, I understand but, where will you send me?" I ask, feeling curious with this place he said before._

_"A place for you to seek the one that cause all this problem and remember those words I've said before...It will help you along the way..." his voice sounded so distant that I can't hear his voice clearly_

_"Wa- Wait a minute...I..- Who are you!" I strain my voice and try to yell loudly but his voice getting further and further away from me. Then, I listen closely to a voice talking to me and the only word I hear..._

_"Scarlett..."_

_..._

I gasp and lurch my body up while my hands clenching the soft fabric material underneath me. I take a deep breath, trying to sooth my ragged breathing and rubbing my chest lightly as I feel my heart is about to leap out from my chest. I wipe my cold sweats with the back of my hand and start to notice my surrounding. A heavily decorated room with expensive furniture and fabric materials stands elegantly all around me. I sigh and rub my head gently only to notice there's nothing on my head. My hood disappears and I look down to see my clothing only to see a white night gown.

I notice something at the corner of my eyes and turn my head slowly only to be greeted by a smirking black clad butler.

"It seems that you have already awaken, Miss Scarlett..." he said and I blink my eyes a few times and notice him stand a bit too close to me.

Wait, since when he...

"You have a terrible nightmare Miss Scarlett" he said and leaning close to me before he spread his arms and hug me firmly. I feel his breath near my ear and he whisper something.

"...You seemed someone like I knew before and you looked a lot like her..."

"Why are you here demon..." I ask suddenly only to feel his arms tightens all around me. He chuckles and caresses my head lightly with his already free arm.

"My dear, I thought you never ask..."

* * *

**dun dun dun...who would have thought I write that...Muahhahahah...Alright now, ready...set...REVIEW!**

**_any questions you can ask her directly, either pm or review, she will be really happy if you do that~_**

**_-_****peace, Naenia-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my beautiful gems out there, you guyz are sparkling beautiful today(no pun or twilight added), as you can see after a few months I stop posting new chp because of this-( 3 project+test+making proposal thick as dictionary+research+exam)- I finally mange to write this new chp, huhu, I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience and I'm not dropping this story yet, and soo ,everyone please enjoy this story and don't forget to review okay!**

**one more thing, thanks ya all for reviewing and following!*thumbs up*  
**

**Kuroshitsuji or any part that that is directly coming from it, is not mine...except for the oc*wink*wink***

* * *

"...You seemed someone like I knew before and you looked similar to her..."

"Why are you here demon..." I ask suddenly only to feel his arm tightens all around me. He chuckles and caresses my head lightly with his already free arm.

"My dear, I thought you never ask..."

I lean my head backward to see his face clearly and notice something..

He is not Sebastian...

I gasp suddenly, knocking all air out of my lung. I feel something coiling around my neck and it becomes tight as I struggle to loosen it. I can't see what it is that chocking my neck and my head suddenly become dizzy as I see a speck of white spreading in front of my eyes.

I can't breath

My lung hurts a lot

No, it can't end this way

My surroundings is getting darker by the second and I can see that person, which I assume Sebastian (which is not) chuckles darkly. His figure is getting blurry and something flashes in front of my eyes.

I can see so many people screaming and howling. Their screeching scream seems to close in my ears and it really hurts. I try to blink my eyes again and again but I still see the same image and suddenly all of them start to change from a solid body into a transparent and a ghostly figure.

Their foggy figure suddenly moving upward and they seem to combine into one large clump of gray and white cloud. Silence is all I can hear as the foggy figure trying to assemble themselves into one large cloud upon my head. All I can think of that time is why am I seeing this, what is the meaning of all this and..._Is this just a dream?_

Startled from my thought, I can feel something dripping down to my face. It only starts with a few drips at my face and then my eyes widen as I notice it rains, raining with blood...

My eyes still widen in shock and I clearly notice that ominously shower of rain coming from that particular cloud. My body froze at that moment as I realize that particular foggy figure is a human, or rather a soul, human soul.

I feel sick, my heart beats in erratic movement and I feel something moving inside my stomach, threatening to crawl up to my throat. I bend my neck and look down to my feet with my eyes close. I hold my head with both of my hands, trying to calm myself and as I open my eyes, I can see a puddle of blood underneath my bare feet. My white, pale feet are plunged inside the horrendous puddle and staining it red.

But then, something caught my interest as I can't see my reflected image on that puddle, instead I can see an image of a bridge, a recognizable bridge that I swear I know that bridge somewhere.

Impossible but why, a bridge, I don't understand it, I can't-

_"Scarlett, Miss Scarlett, are you alright, can you hear me, Scarlett!"_

I stop suddenly as I hear someone calling for my name, I look up again towards the gray and white cloud but it disappears and I see clearly a face, someone that I recognize before-

"Scarlett, are you alright, can you understand what am I talking right now.." a monotone but smooth voice calling out for me and I notice this person face, smooth and white porcelain skin, with beautiful burgundy red eyes looking at me worriedly. I tilt my head to the side slowly and blink my eyes repeatedly.

"Sebastian, w-why...W-where am I?" I stutter suddenly, not being able to think of anything right now, I feel my body aches all over and my head throbbing painfully. I tried to get up slowly but Sebastian holds both of my shoulders and pushes it back.

"_*sigh*, _you should rest more Miss Scarlett, it seems that you fainted inside the carriage earlier. Rest well Miss Scarlett and Meyrin will help you to change your attire for today" he said and I notice a woman, wearing a glasses and maid clothing besides him.

"Oh , my lady, I hope you can take a lot of rest and recover fast, yes, you must..." she said with a nod.

I give them a small but weak smile and my hand touches Sebastian gloved hand lightly.

"Thank you..." I said before dozing off and continue into my deep slumber. Just before my eyes close, I can see a flash of an image, a smiling Sebastian and a ring in his hand.

What a strange image...

* * *

_I only know you alone (that's all a lie)_  
_You know me (no, you don't know)_  
_I am both Jekyll and Hyde, don't run away from me_

_I'm not a bad person, I love you_  
_Don't give me those scared eyes_  
_There is a different person that's not me inside of me_  
_There's a different me that's not me inside of me_

_The devil you saw last night was not me_  
_Actually, I don't really remember myself, I think I'm crazy_  
_I try to block myself but as I saw myself jumping around, I knew I was sick_  
_I need a remedy called you, come inside of my body_

_A different person that's not me has been caught inside of me_

_Only you know me, you are my last_  
_I'm scared of myself if you leave me_  
_There's a different me that's not me inside of me_

_I'm not a bad person, I love you_  
_Don't give me those scared eyes_  
_There is a different person that's not me inside of me_  
_He's trying to hurt me_  
_There's a different me that's not me inside of me_

_hyde-vixx_

* * *

"Heh, humans are so weak and most of all, dirty, soiled with sin, unclean human...They should be cleaned, remove all unclean, remove all impure things in this world...Hahahah" a dark laughter can be heard resounding all around the place. A woman with white short hair, sitting down in a chair proudly with her head high while her hands stroking a large white dog beside her.

"Tch, and that old man interfering with my plans, he almost face his death but that old man ruined everything,"-slamming her fist to the wooden hand rest-"that old man will pay dearly and same goes to him...But who would have thought, it seems that our prey will come to us sooner" she smiled deviously and glance towards the white dog.

"Let us welcome them with full of joy, don't you think so Pluto" she said with a hint of sarcasm and malice in her voice.

* * *

**I know its not that long but it does gives you guyz any image of what will happen next (I think) but don't worry, new chp are coming soon enough, hoho...**

**...and yeah, its a dream inside a dream, pretty surreal, yes it is, I have experienced it once, and its weird though, and oh, have you ever said inside your dream "this is a dream?", ohohoh, I have once when I'm dreaming something good and it suddenly vanishes after that, I said to myself, "damn, I shouldn't say that!" :(, anyway, thanks for your review and all of my lovely reader out there who followed, thank you!**

**_~At last she updated this story, I thought she's already dead, well then all readers out there, review~hohoh_**

**~peace naenia~**


End file.
